z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Duel
"Duel" is the thirteenth episode of Season 3 of Z Nation and the forty-first episode of the series overall. It first aired in the United States on December 9, 2016 at 8/7c . Plot Synopsis Addy has tracked down Lucy to an old boat yard, where the zombie princess, who now looks to be about ten years old, is playing with her new zombie pals. It looks like Addy and Lucy are gonna get away scot free until The Man shows up and slams a gas can into Addy's face. Addy and The Man proceed to engage in mortal combat, disengaging every now and then to fight the zombies that are all riled up by Lucy's screams. The Man wins this first round as he traps Addy on a burning boat, from which she escapes just before it explodes. Luckily, Lucy has left behind a severed zombie arm that points Addy in the right direction and the chase is on once again. Lucy continues to be a pest on the road, taunting The Man with her new favorite song: "You're Gonna Die, They're Gonna Eat You." The Man counters with running over several zombies until Lucy promises to be quiet. It's all rather adorable. Addy wins the second round as she manages to set up an ambush at a roadblock, shooting The Man and commandeering his truck and hostage. Addy and Lucy drive off as The Man pauses to appreciate the bullet-resistant properties of his Kevlar vest. Meanwhile, Doc's still on his bike, hot on Addy's trail. At the boat yard, he finds a message left for him by Addy and the severed zombie arm that points him in the right direction. Thinking that The Man is dead or at least considerably wounded, Addy and Lucy treat themselves to a shopping spree. Addy's looking even more like an action figure in her sexy new outfit while Lucy learns that 'protection and practical' is the best way to plan your apocalyptic wardrobe. Lucy throws a bit of a temper tantrum when the subject of her mother comes up, insisting that there's no way she could be dead. Addy gives her the harsh truth of the zombie apocalypse: people die, and the more you love them, the more likely they're going to die. Lucy's growing pains are interrupted by the sudden appearance of The Man. Lucy makes a run for the river, with both The Man and Addy in pursuit. The Man and Addy once again fight like crazy, with Addy taking a particularly nasty beating as The Man dislocates her shoulder. The Man wins the third round as he drives off with Lucy, leaving a broken and battered Addy on the rocky shore. Speaking of growing pains, Lucy experiences another sudden spurt in the truck as she now looks to be about 15 years old. And she craves chocolate! The Man despairs at the fact that he now has a teenager on his hands and reluctantly agrees to go looking for her sugary treat. Meanwhile, Doc comes across a DeLorean from which emerges himself and 10K dressed like Doc Brown and Marty McFly, but its just a hallucination. Lay off that Z-weed, Doc! Elsewhere, Addy somehow gets back on her feet, even managing to pike a few Z's before she slams her shoulder back into place against a tree. The Man and Lucy have stopped at a General Store, looking for chocolate. Lucy continues to bond with the zombie population, insisting that they're communicating their names to her and expressing their human-like desires. Lucy becomes fed up with The Man's bullying and impatience and exits out the back door, leaving him to deal with her Z pals. Outside the store, Lucy bites the hand of a zombie wearing a Grandpa sweater, seemingly setting it on some sort of mission. She manages to get the truck started and careens around the block, eventually slamming into and running over The Man, who escaped from the General Store. Revenge for all the Z's he hit on the road! Down the road, Lucy meets up with Addy, though their reunion is short-lived when The Man emerges from underneath the truck. The Man drives off with Lucy once again, leaving Addy behind with a broken motorbike. Addy flags down an approaching car and throws the female driver onto the road, though she doesn't get too far before she realizes the woman's young daughter is in the backseat. She gives the little girl the gun that was on the dashboard and the young lady proves to be quite capable of handling it as she dispatches with an approaching Z. She's reunited with her mother as Addy drives off. Further down the road, Addy is reunited with Doc, who is speechless at the sight of his battered friend. Without a word, he gets into the car and the two of them drive off in pursuit of The Man. Elsewhere, the Z with the Grandpa sweater continues his lonely trek, stumbling toward some unknown destination. Cast Main Cast * Anastasia Baranova as Addy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Nat Zang as 10K * Joseph Gatt as The Man Co-Stars * Bea Corley as Lucy Murphy 10 years * Caitlin Carmichael as Lucy Murphy 14 years * Michelle Damis as Female Driver * Matt Davidson as Smiles Deaths * Joe (Confirmed Fate; Zombified) * Lisa (Confirmed Fate; Zombified) * Daniel (Confirmed Fate; Zombified) * Abram (Confirmed Fate; Zombified) * Tye (Confirmed Fate; Zombified) * Delondra (Confirmed Fate; Zombified) * Nicholas Finch (Confirmed Fate) * Sandra (Confirmed Fate) * Peter (Confirmed Fate; Zombified) * Alex (Confirmed Fate; Zombified) * Jamie (Confirmed Fate; Zombified) * Natalie (Confirmed Fate; Zombified) * Smiles (Confirmed Fate) Memorable Quotes Coming Soon Notes * First appearance of Smiles. (Zombified) * First (and last) appearance of the Female Driver. * First (and last) appearance of Katie.(Zombified) * First (and last) appearance of Joe. (Zombified) * First (and last) appearance of Lisa. (Zombified) * First (and last) appearance of Daniel.(Zombified) * First (and last) appearance of Abram.(Zombified) * First (and last) appearance of Tye. (Zombified) * First (and last) appearance of Delondra. (Zombified) * First (and last) appearance of Nicholas Finch. (Zombified) * First (and last) appearance of Sandra. (Zombified) * First (and last) appearance of Peter.(Zombified) * First (and last) appearance of Alex. (Zombified) * First (and last) appearance of Jamie. (Zombified) * First (and last) appearance of Natalie. (Zombified) * Doc halucinates a car with him and 10K from the future, this is a reference to "Back to the Future" Movie. * Mention of Serena. Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= ZNation gallery 313Recap 01.jpg ZNation gallery 313Recap 02.jpg ZNation gallery 313Recap 03.jpg ZNation gallery 313Recap 04.jpg ZNation gallery 313Recap 05.jpg ZNation gallery 313Recap 06.jpg ZNation gallery 313Recap 07.jpg ZNation gallery 313Recap 08.jpg ZNation gallery 313Recap 09.jpg ZNation gallery 313Recap 10.jpg ZNation gallery 313Recap 11.jpg ZNation gallery 313Recap 12.jpg ZNation gallery 313Recap 13.jpg ZNation gallery 313Recap 14.jpg ZNation gallery 313Recap 15.jpg ZNation gallery 313Recap 16.jpg ZNation gallery 313Recap 17.jpg ZNation gallery 313Recap 18.jpg ZNation gallery 313Recap 19.jpg ZNation gallery 313Recap 20.jpg ZNation gallery 313Recap 21.jpg ZNation gallery 313Recap 22.jpg ZNation gallery 313Recap 23.jpg ZNation gallery 313Recap 24.jpg ZNation gallery 313Recap 25.jpg ZNation gallery 313Recap 26.jpg ZNation gallery 313Recap 27.jpg ZNation gallery 313Recap 28.jpg Videos References